Poor Peter
by Kittycatwonder
Summary: Ok, I'm only eleven so don't say mean stuff. Anyway here's a story about Henry hurting Peter and getting in trouble about it. I know crappy summary.
1. Don't be mean

**Ok, so look I don't wanna hear it! I'm only eleven! So keep that in mind when you write in the comments. I'm still just a kid ,well kinda anyway. So don't type mean stuff, please. Especially you nerdy guys. If you don't wanna read something a eleven year old girl wrote, then don't! I got inspired to do this by you fanfic experts out there! So please don't be mean if you want to read this because that's not fair. So I won't be great at the spelling or punctuation but remember...** ** _I'M ONLY ELEVEN._** **I just started fanfic writing so say things that will help me and not make me sad. Like I said an eleven year old wrote this so if you want to read something more serious and less crappy then get off. Because writing mean stuff is just stupid.**


	2. His spanking

It was a summer day. Henry decided to go outside and read a random comic book in his tent. So he did. Henry walked downstairs and into the kitchen. His mom was making biscuits and peter was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning , Henry." Said his mom.

"Morning. Can I go outside?" Henry asked.

"Henry, it's only eleven-thirty and it's supposed to be ninety degrees today." Said his mom.

"But that's not fair!" Yelled henry.

"Don't be horrid henry!" Yelled his dad from the living room.

Peter said nothing the whole time. He actually looked kind of scared. Henry saw this.

"Hey worm!" Henry yelled. Peter still didn't pay attention.

"Peter?" Asked Their mom. Peter looked up. His face was pale and he still looked very, very scared.

Henry didn't care, but their mom did.

"Um, henry go upstairs." Said their mom.

"What! But what about going outside!" Yelled henry.

"Now." She firmly said.

So then, because he didn't have another choice ( at the moment) henry went up stairs, while their mom took the biscuits off the stove and walked over to peter.

" Peter, what's wrong? Are you not well?" Asked his mom as she kneeled down next to him.

Peter still didn't talk. His eyes were very tired and he still was very pale.

"Did you see something on the tv?" She paused. "Did...Henry do something?" She nervously asked.

Peter's eyes then got very big and he furiously shook his head. Then his mom hugged him telling him it was alright.

"Ow!" Peter screamed in pain.

His mother then drew back and looked at him. Peter held his stomach.

"Peter, lift your shirt." His mom commanded.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really, I am!" Peter answered quickly.

"Do it peter." She repeated.

Peter had to obey ,so he did. Peter took of his red shirt and looked down. There were bruises and scratches all over his chest and arms.

" Who did this to you." His mom asked very seriously.

" Mom, please." Peter said.

"Who?!" She yelled as she got up.

"It was...Henry." Peter said quietly. "He beat me up for ripping Mr. Kill."

Then peter started crying and shaking.

"I-It w-w-was scary. H-he hurt m-m-me s-s-so ba-bad. H-he cus-cussed a-an-and ki-kicked me. He s-sai-said h-he was goin-going t-to te-tell m-my f-friends i-i ca-called t-them nam-names a-and t-th-that h-he w-was goi-going t-to ru-ruin-ruin my life." He sobbed.

"HENRY!" Yelled their mom.

Peter tried to run, but henry was already at the door. Peter ran and hid behind his mother while he whimperd.

"Yes, mom?" Henry asked pretending to be innocent.

Their mom sat down where peter was sitting.

"Come here." She said firmly.

Henry walked over to her while peter stood by the back door ready to run if henry tried to catch him.

"Lay on my legs." She said.

Henry looked very confused, but he did what he was told. Peter on the other hand knew what she was about to do. Some thing she never did. He tried to leave again, but his mom told him to sit.

"Now Henry, I **Hate** to do this, but i have to because you hurt peter so badly." Said their mom.

Then she pulled his pants over his bottom as peter coverd his eyes. Then...

SMACK!

"Ow!" Yelled henry. "Why did you do that?! It hurts!"

SMACK!

Peter bit his lip and chocked back some more tears.

"Ouch! Please, please stop!" Begged henry.

Three more hard smacks and then henry did something he hasn't done in forever.

He started crying.

Peter looked at him in shock. He hasn't done that in years!

After 20 more Extermely hard smacks their mom was done.

She pulled his pants back over his rear end and ignored his loud crying.

She lifted him off of her legs and walked back to the biscuits.

Henry was crying alot and was rubbing his rear end.

Peter just stared.

"Henry, stop being a baby and go to your room." Said his mom.

Henry stop crying and nodded as he walked to his room.

"Peter, you too." Said thier mom.

Peter then got up and walked out of the kitchen to the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he could hear henry a little crying still. He walked to his own room to think and process what had happened to his brother. He laid on his bed still without a shirt. He was scared henry would try and get revenge on him. He hugged bunny and thought a little more. At least she didn't find out what else Henry and Ralph did to him.

Peter was then woken up by his mom 2 hours later.

"Peter, Henry has something to say." Said his mom. "Go, Henry. Say it."

"Um, I'm really sorry for hurting you Peter." Said Henry.

"Now Give." Said his mom.

Henry then pulled the card from behind his back and handed it to peter. Peter looked at the card. It was a picture of him and henry fighting with a big red circle and a diagonal line . There was some blood on it and it seemed like there was dried up tears. Peter looked at Henry. Henry was the tired looking one now maybe because their mom made him redo it alot of times. But he looked more embarrassed. A tear fell from his eyes but he wiped it away quickly.

"Go." Said their mom. "And no dinner tonight"

Henry nodded and walked to his room.

When Peter's mom left, peter wanted to see henry. Before he left he grabed a box siting next to his chair. When peter got to henry's door he could hear sniffing. The door was open a little so he opened it.

Peter stared at henry.

Henry stared at peter.

Peter still had a box in his hands. He walked over to henry and handed him the box. There were biscuits.

"Thanks." Henry said.

Peter hugged henry. Henry didn't expect this so he was shocked. Also peter was sniffing his hair so he didn't expect that either. Well maybe because he washed his hair with some gel that smelled like flower's. Peter then let go and walked away. Henry started eating the biscuits and thinking. He remembered yesterday.

 _He saw Mr. Kill. He was ripped. Right through his stomach. He was furious. He punched the wall. He turned around torwards the door and found peter. He walked very slowly to peter who was frozen in fear. Henry pushed peter into the wall. Then he threw his first punch._

Henry couldn't remember much after that, though.

Now henry wondered what ralph thought of him. He was right behind henry chuckling so maybe he thought it was funny? Ralph was an only child so maybe he didn't understand.

What was happening to him?


End file.
